


He said yes

by oshunanat



Series: Ketchbriel [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshunanat/pseuds/oshunanat
Summary: Jack spends the morning with Gabriel the day after Ketch says yes.In this verse, Gabriel has taken Jack under his wing and I thought I'd check in on that. This is from Jack's POV.





	He said yes

Jack didn’t sleep, not really, maybe three or four hours of sleep max. That left a lot of time for him to fill in the early hours of the morning. He’d been working his way through Dean’s long list of recommended shows and movies. Sam was never short of book suggestions. He’d even gotten his hands on a Playstation and had started playing a game here and there.

His current favorite thing to do though?

Talking to his Uncle Gabriel.

Gabriel slept even less than he did and would often be awake at the same odd hours as him. Gabriel often liked to stay home. He said being in bed in Ketch was comforting. Jack had asked why, but his uncle had brushed him off with a “you’ll understand when you’re older, kid.” Aside from that though, he found his uncle surprisingly willing to talk. Sometimes it was just in messenger chat, sometimes the phone and sometimes Jack would just fly to Ketch’s house and the two would talk on the outside porch.

Today though, they were in Paris, France.

“Why Paris?” Jack had asked as they walked cobbled streets just after Dawn as Paris began walking up. .

“It’s the city of love!” Gabriel had proclaimed happily. His uncle had seemed especially happy, even by his standards, this morning. “Love and happiness and the best pastries you’ll ever eaten and I am going to spoil the _fuck_ out of my fiancé this morning,” he said.

Jack nearly tripped over himself.

“Fiancé?!” Jack asked. “You mean you asked him?”

Gabriel had told him he’d been maybe been thinking about asking Ketch to marry him. Jack had asked Gabriel if he loved Ketch, and had said yes. He then asked if Ketch loved him, and Gabriel had said “pretty sure.” He then asked why Gabriel just didn’t ask because if they both loved each other, isn’t that what was needed form marriage? Gabriel had seem gently bemused, but agreed. It must have triggered something in his uncle, though, because here they now were.

“How is Grandpa handling it?” he asked.

“Through the fucking moon,” Gabriel said. “No clue what got into him but he’s super excited about it. One of the dad groups he’s in went through a spate of weddings lately and all the guys were talking about how amazing it is to see their child walk down the aisle and I guess he bought into the hype. Went to the bookstore and bought wedding magazines for inspiration and everything. Ketch is mildly horrified, and to be honest, so am I. We’re probably going to scale it wayyyyyyyyyyyyyy back when we get there.”

They stopped at a store proudly proclaiming its name as Pain Pain, joining the surprisingly busy line for such an early hour.

“This all looks amazing,” Jack said. “What do you recommend?”

“I’ve got you,” Gabriel said. “We’ll get a little bit of everything so you can try it all, and it’s all worth trying” he said assuredly. When it was there turn, in effortless French he told the girl behind the counter that he was going to make one order, but wanted it made twice – one box for him, one for his friend. The gal behind the counter gave Jack a warm smile that turned into a more flirtatious grin as she filled Gabriel’s order.

“I think she likes you,” Gabriel stage whispered in English, causing the girl to laugh lightly.

“Gabriel!” Jack protested.

He chuckled. “You’re blushing! That’s adorable!” he teased him before paying for the order.

“Hope to see you again, soon!” she said with a wave before turning to her next customer.

“How could you do that?” Jack flailed. “I didn’t know what to do! Or what to say! Or!”

Gabriel clapped Jack’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. I’ve got your back. What else are uncles for?”

“Dean would say he could do a better job,” Jack said skeptically.

“But which of the two of us is engaged?”

“You,” Jack agreed. “But he rescued you from Hell. That’s not exactly the most normal way of picking up a person.”

“It’s not?” Gabriel said feigning surprise.

“You don’t say!”

Jack smacked his uncle on the arm the way he’d seen Sam do it to Dean on numerous occasions.

Gabriel just laughed and directed them back outside and began leading them deeper into the city

A thought occurred to Jack, but he wasn’t sure if he should ask.

“All right,” Gabriel said. “You’re thinking too much,” he said. “What is it?”

“Well,” Jack said slowly now that he had an invitation. “You’re an archangel.”

“Yeah.”

“And Ketch is human.”

“Mmhmm.”

“What about. Well…”

“It is far too early in the morning to be this heavy,” Gabriel said with a sigh. “But it’s a fair question.” He shrugged. “Dad’s promised that one of his gifts to us will be whatever Ketch wants. If Ketch wants to become an angel, Dad will turn him.”

Chuck had begun working on the repopulation of Heaven. Creating angels, let alone Archangels was tiresome work requiring a lot of energy, and it’d taken a millennium or more for him to do it then. Heaven was in dire need of help _now_ though, Chuck wanted to give the ones who had tirelessly worked to keep the lights on some help and so had turned a select group of humans he felt he could trust into angels as a stop gap measure. He hadn’t really planned on turning more, but was perfectly content to make an exception for the soon-to-be son in law.

“If Ketch wants to stay human and stop aging, Dad will make that happen too,” Gabriel continued.

“And if he doesn’t want any of that?” Jack asked.

Gabriel frowned slightly. “Then I will honor his wishes and enjoy the time we do have together.”

Jack frowned then. “But that’s not fair to you.”

“Neither is asking your partner to become something they don’t want to be just to please you. Love is not fair kid. Like, at all. It’s a lesson that takes for fucking _ever_ to figure out.” Gabriel glanced at Jack. “But it’s worth it, I promise.”

Jack nodded slightly. “He doesn’t seem like the kind to want to grow old though.”

“He might surprise you,” Gabriel said. “Humans like him, like the Winchesters, the ones who expect to die in the field value their mortality because they don’t ever expect to have the chance. We’ll see.” There was a tightness in Gabriel’s voice that told Jack to drop it. He did, they walked in silence until they stopped in front of a closed shop.

“Here we are!” Gabriel said.

“But it’s not open,” Jack said as he looked at the store front of the chocolate store. It looked pretty inside from what he could see through the windows.

“Just you wait!” his uncle promised as he rang a discreetly hidden bell.

“J’arrive! J’arrive!” a voice called out from the darkness as someone in the back came out. The voice belonged to a middle-aged man who was looking annoyed at being interrupted, but whose annoyance turned to delight when he saw the source of the interruption.

“Gabriel!” he said delightedly once the door had been thrown open, drawing the archangel into a hug without shame. “You didn’t tell me you were coming to Paris!”

“The trip was spur of the moment,” he replied truthfully.

“Come in, come in,” he said as he stepped aside so they could enter the shop before locking the front door once more. “

“That’s what you always say!” he chided.

“Jack,” Gabriel finally said. “Meet Chef Yansané. Chef, this is my nephew Jack.”

“Please, call me Edwin,” he told Jack. “I try telling Gabriel and he does not listen.”

“Nice to meet you,” Jack said.

“What brings you here?” he asked. “I gather it is not a social call.”

Gabriel looked at Jack. “I save those for after the shop closes, Chef is working right now.” He turned back to Edwin. “I’m engaged,” he said happily. “I wanted to bring him a box of your goodies to celebrate.”

The man swore in what Jack assumed was colorful French. “Why didn’t you warn me! I would have whipped something special for such a happy occasion!”

“I didn’t want to put you out!”

“Put me out?” The chocolatier looked insulted. “Treating a friend for an occasion like this is never being put out!”

“Would you forgive me if I hired you to create something for my wedding?”

“At the friends and family discount,” Chef insisted.

Gabriel frowned. Money meant nothing to him, and his friend deserved every penny of what he normally charged, but he also didn’t want to insult his friend either by being stubborn. “Done.”

“Bonne,” he said. “Let me make you up a box. Come,” he said ordering them to follow him to the counter. He pulled out a delicate-looking, yet large looking box made from dark chocolate and began filling it with a mix of all the different delicate looking bites with the efficiency of the seasoned professional that he was. Once filled, he wrapped the box in an our box, and then that box in tissue paper before putting it into yet another box and wrapping it with a ribbon.

“And don’t even think of opening that wallet of yours,” he said. “You were one of my first customers. I will always treasure that.”

Gabriel gave him a lopsided smile and took the box of confections after handing Jack the bag containing their pastries.

“Thanks,” Gabriel said. “I promise I’ll bring him by next time too.”

“Excellent! We’ll have dinner!”

After a few more pleasantries they found themselves back out on the street.

“Is he always that intense?” Jack asked.

“A little,” Gabriel said. “We did interrupt his prep time,” he said clearly not offended by the brevity of the visit or the haste with which they’d been ushered out of the shop. “You’ll have to come by and try some of this. This kid is going places. He’s totally going to be one of the masters one day, you watch and see.”

“He seemed awfully generous for you being an early customer,” Jack noted.

“He may have understated our relationship a little,” Gabriel held Jack back for a moment. “Hang on.”

The world shifted under his feet and when it reappeared, they were clearly somewhere else.

“We’re in Rome now, by the way,” Gabriel said as if he hadn’t just casually shifted them almost 900 miles to the east. “We’re heading that way,” he said pointing the way before starting to walk again and continuing on with his story from a moment ago.

Jack would have felt discombobulated had hanging out with his uncle and Grandfather not already numbed him to it. Ketch had assured him that that was the only way to get along with Gabriel and not go insane worrying over it all.

“I found him at a chocolate expo while he was in pastry school. He obviously didn’t have the polish yet, but I could tell he had _it_. I gave him my number and told him to call me when he finished and I’d help him get established. I didn’t think he actually would, but some 14 months later he took a leap of faith and called me and I kept my word. Been a fantastic investment, worth every penny and then some.”

Jack felt surprised. “You have that much money?”

“Kid, I have more than enough money to live comfortably for several lifetimes and then some. I’ve been stockpiling for centuries. Just because we can mojo everything doesn’t mean it always makes sense to.”

“Is that part of how you hid from the angels for so long?”

“In part,” Gabriel agreed. “Hide your grace, hide your traces, make them find you like a human? Most don’t have that skill set.” He smiled wryly. “Of course, Ketch would if he changed. Man, he’d shake things up so much,” he said the smile now fond.

“He already kind of has,” Jack pointed out. “Just by the fact the fact that they have accepted him.”

“Well, mostly accepted him.” Gabriel amended. “Naomi would probably still like to smite him, but I’m pretty sure she wants to smite all of us.”

Jack wrinkled his nose. “I think Dean described her once as “someone who desperately need to get laid.””

Gabriel laughed. “Hah! He’s not wrong.”

They got into line.

“What do the boys like to drink?”

“Coffee.”

“What kind of coffee?” Gabriel asked.

“The kind from a pot?” Jack replied.

“Damn. No secret Starbucks habits I can make fun of them for?”

Jack considered. “When they’re doing research Sam will make himself a red eye. Or three. Dean bought him an espresso maker for Christmas. Sam spent _weeks_ fussing over how to make the perfect shot. He taught me how to do it too!”

Gabriel eyed him suspiciously. “He’s not using you as a drink slave, is he?”

“No!” Jack protested. “I was curious! He was just so proud! And Dean won’t let me touch his coffee when he wants something stronger. Castiel offered one time and Dean almost bit his head off.” Jack frowned. “It was a rough morning. But you don’t have to worry. The guys make their own fancy drinks. I don’t really drink coffee. Sam doesn’t approve of all the calories you get from adding sugar and cream and Dean thinks it’s more manly to drink black coffee.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Of course.” He handed Jack the bags he was carrying. “Hold these. I’m going to go get our drinks. It’ll be too crowded in there; I don’t want to risk the chocolates.”

“Okay,” Jack agreed by virtue of not having enough time to protest.

A few minutes later Gabe returned with a tray overburned with cups. A little bit of juggling later, Gabriel had his bags and his and Ketch’s drinks back and Jack had his pastries and the tray holding four drinks.

“Four?” Jack asked.

“A double shot for Sam, an americano for Dean and moccacinos for you and Castiel.”

“But –“

“I’m going to teach you and Cas to enjoy the finer things in life. We deserve them! Just try it,” Gabriel encouraged.

Jack took a little sip. He wasn’t a huge fan of coffee.

“Oh!” He said. “That’s pretty good!”

“That’s the spirit, kid!” Gabriel said. “But time to get home while the coffee is still good. You good to see yourself home?”

Jack didn’t feel confident zipping across the globe the way Gabriel was – he hadn’t been to enough places- but getting home was easy.

“Yes.”

“Excellent! Don’t be a stranger, okay? We’ll have dinner soon!”

“Okay!” Jack exclaimed.

With that Gabriel waved and was gone in a blink. Jack would have been offended if he didn’t know that that was just Gabriel. Instead, he made sure he had a good grip on this things and then the world slipped away from under his feet.

*

It was a good thing that he was keyed into the wards. Trying to get keys out would have been impossible.

“There you are, kid!” Dean declared. “We were beginning to worry about you!” he said. “You didn’t leave a note!”

Oops.

“Sorry,” Jack said. “Didn’t mean to. You know Uncle Gabriel. Always in a hurry.”

“You got breakfast?” Castiel asked as he helped Jack with his burden. “Where do you guys go?”

“Um. Paris for the pastries then we stopped at a chocolate store, then we went to Rome for the coffee,” he replied as he handed everyone their drinks. “Try it, Castiel. It’s good.”

“Wow,” Sam said as he opened the box. “The look amazing. Seems like an awful lot of just for some croissants, though.”

“Ketch said yes. Gabriel wanted to spoil him.”

“He said yes?” Dean said, looking at him as if he was trying to figure out exactly what he was just told.

“Yes,” Sam said as he looked up from the box. “Yes like say “Yes to the Dress?” yes?”

“Oh good,” Castiel said. “He was going to start pulling out his hair over the ring. I told him to talk to Rowena. What do I know about what an engagement ring should look like?”

“You knew he was going to ask?!” Jack asked, maybe a little hurt that Gabriel didn’t tell him, though he didn’t know what an engagement ring should look like either.

“Don’t take it personally, I think he was desperate,” Castiel said wryly as he sat the table. “He didn’t want the rest of the Host to find out. And for whatever reason, he didn’t want to ask their human friends.”

“Gabriel and Ketch are getting _married_?” Dean asked as the wheels finally finished clicking for him.

“Yes,” Jack said. “Isn’t it great? Grandpa is very excited.”

“That’s it,” Dean said. “We’re officially in Bizzaro world. Have we gone through any portals lately Sam?”

“Not to my knowledge.”

“But Gabriel! And _Ketch_.”

“You heard Jack,” Sam said. “Chuck’s happy about it. Do we even have the right to complain if Chuck is happy with it?”

Dean grumbled.

“Try the coffee,” Sam encouraged. “You haven’t had any yet and you’re always grumpy before your morning caffeine.”

“Am not,” Dean sulked, but complied. “Damn this _is_ good coffee.”

“Try some of the pastries,” Jack encouraged. “The lady who served us was really pretty. I think she tried to flirt with me.”

“Only tried?” Dean asked.

“I didn’t know how to respond!” Jack answered.

“Good thing we don’t have a case today,” Dean said. “We’ve got some work to do.”

*

A few hours later, Jack took a moment to send a text to Gabriel and Ketch.

_Congratulations! Sam and Castiel send their regards. Dean acted like Dean. I think I was going to worry about the news breaking him, but he’s instead now teaching me all that he knows about how to flirt with women. It’s… intimidating. I’ll tell you during our next dinner._

_Anyway. Congrats again! Talk soon. _

He slid his phone back into his pocket. He knew that Dean didn’t care for Ketch, but that didn’t matter to Jack. Jack saw the look on his uncles face when Gabriel looked at Ketch. He hoped he could find someone to look at that one day himself.

He pulled his phone back out as a thought occurred to him.

He sent a text to Ketch directly this time.

_Should I call you Uncle now too?_

Dean’s voice broke the peace of his musings.

“Hey Jack, we’re about to start the movie!”

“Okay!” he called back. “Coming!”

He slid his phone back into his pocket and started heading down towards the man-cave a smile on his face. Today had been an excellent day.


End file.
